


Kiss My Ass

by Flarky



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, bum kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarky/pseuds/Flarky
Summary: 2009 Dan and Phil start off the whole week they will be spending together and strange requests are outed during Mario Kart





	Kiss My Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know if this is supposed to be cute or hot or funny or ridiculous, but just... enjoy :)

As Dan watched the minutes tick by agonizingly slowly everytime he checked his phone, he was reminded of the last time he’d been in the same situation. Just a few weeks ago, he’d been on this same train, on his way to Manchester, ready to finally meet Phil for the first time. He remembers vividly how his anxiety had been eating away at him. After all everyone was so much different in person compared to how they were online. What if suddenly Phil would notice how obnoxious Dan really is and decide he doesn’t like him anymore? Sure, he and Phil had skyped for hours and in some way he’d thought he knew all about him, but still, on that first train ride, Phil had felt like a complete stranger.

But this train ride w1s different. You see, this time, Dan had already met Phil. They’d established they both like each other. A lot. They’d kissed on the Manchester eye, kissed on Phil’s couch and kissed in Phil’s bed. They’d barely been able to keep their hands off each other during the whole weekend, but then suddenly those few days of glory had to end and Dan was on the train, back to boring old Wokingham, feeling sad because he had to leave, but also a little relieved that they really seemed to get along. 

A few weeks and a Youtube Halloween gathering later, Dan was about to see Phil again, and this time, he’d be staying at his house for a week. He couldn’t wait. 

When Dan got off the train, Phil was waiting for him, a smile lighting up his beautiful face. Though they both really wanted to kiss each other, they opted for a hug; the world was filled with homophobes after all. Phil still smelled like honey and a flowery body wash and somehow he even managed to smell like literal sunlight. Dan had missed him so much. They linked arms and walked towards the bus stop, wanting to get to the privacy of Phil’s house as soon as possible.

A bus ride filled with smalltalk and random animal facts later, Dan had entered the house and Phil was shutting the door behind them, before taking a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Dan. He was still a little taller than Dan, so Dan had to look up through his lashes to stare into his bright blue eyes. 

The tension rose as their gazes locked until Phil bridged the gap between them and pressed his lips onto Dans very faintly, as if he was afraid Dan would want to pull back. Dan did no such thing, in fact, he did quite the opposite. Those weeks of separation had left his want building and piling up inside him, and this one kiss seemed to have set it free. 

So Dan kissed back, increasingly harder and needier. Phil still didn’t quite dare to reciprocate until Dan outright moaned into his mouth. He then quickly put his hands on Dan’s waist and the latter tangled his own in his partner’s black silky soft hair. Phil started walking them both backwards towards the couch in his living room, their mouths never leaving each other except to gasp for air. 

They flopped down on the couch, Phil propped up over Dan on his elbows and his legs on either side of Dan’s as they kept up the incessant kissing. After a while, Phil started exploring other parts of Dan with his mouth, first his cheeks, then his nose, which tickled and made Dan giggle. He moved sideways to his ear, where he nibbled at the earlobe and moved down slowly, teasingly, to the neck he knew damn well to be extremely sensitive.

As he kissed and licked and sucked all over Dan’s neck, the younger started to feel his blood rushing south more and more and way too quickly, the downside to being a teenager. Scared that Phil would find out and laugh at his overly horny self, he subtly pushed him away and sat upright against the armrest.

“Weren’t we going to play some Mario Kart?” he tried to say casually as he still felt tingles running up and down his neck. 

“I was liking this a little better” Phil replied with that sexy smirk of his and Dan was about to give in when he thought about his overly responsive body part and how he wanted to avoid enhancing the age gap between himself and this beautiful man in front of him, who would surely find him a stupid kid if he found out. 

“Well, you’ll have to endure some Mario Kart before you get what you want” he tried to say flirtatiously and if Phil’s excited eyebrow raise is anything to go by, he succeeded. He was finding he really liked teasing Phil like this, though he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep up the pretend of not being into the make-out session they just had. One quick look at his tight black jeans and his secret would be out. 

So he snatched the controllers from the coffee table and they set up Mario Kart, as if they’d been playing it together their entire lives. Dan beat Phil for four rounds straight and basked in his glory while Phil managed to come up with an insane excuse every time as to why the game was rigged and Dan was able to beat him. As silly as it may seem, their banter made Dan laugh all the time and by the end of round five, he was feeling so relaxed and happy, he actually shouted “KISS MY ASS” as he won yet again. 

Then he froze. He’d never been so open around Phil and he suddenly felt terrible for making fun of Phil for losing all the time and he was probably hating him right now and he just felt so childish and-

“I would if you let me” a deep voice responded beside him. Dan turned sideways to face its source. Phil was looking at him with desire clear in his eyes and Dan felt ridiculous for thinking otherwise. Phil was just as in love with him and he literally just said he would like to kiss Dan’s ass. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he wondered how to reply. 

“I’d let you.” They were both taking deep breaths then, staring each other down until Phil took initiative and pulled Dan’s hips down the couch towards him, so he was lying on his back and Phil could hover over him. It was Dan who leaned up then, pushing their lips together. This kiss was much more slow, and romantic, and meaningful, and just so full of love. 

After a while, Phil pulled back again and whispered: “I thought I was supposed to kiss your ass.” Dan giggled in response and laid back as if to show him he could do whatever he liked to him. Phil took the opportunity and easily flipped Dan over so he was lying on his stomach. Dan felt pretty silly like this, but the look in Phil’s eyes made him refrain from laughing too much. Phil put his hand on the edge of Dan’s jeans, looking at him for the last confirmation.

“Well get on with it, mate” Dan chuckled, trying to relieve some of the tension as it was getting a bit much. Phil didn’t speed up in the slightest, but instead pulled down his jeans until halfway down his bum. He then slowly lowered the elastic of his pants so half of his asscheek was explosed. Dan had never felt so vulnerable and a cold shudder went through him as he lay still on the couch. 

But then finally, there they were, Phil’s soft, wet lips against his skin, right there at this vulnerable place, just at the top of his bum. They lingered for a few seconds before Phil pulled up his pants and jeans and Dan turned around to look at this strange creature who had just kissed his ass with more love than anyone else had ever even kissed his lips. 

“Your bum tastes like coconut” Phil chuckled, and licked his lips.

“You are so weird” Dan chuckled, shaking his head

“I know, but you love it”

“I do”


End file.
